


Sucking Dick is Classy

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: But again nothing too descriptive, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Geoff just being Geoff, No actual dick sucking either, Torture, alot., but nothing is very descriptive, just mentioned, not really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Geoff and Ryan! Because, why not! This was going to be way more fluffy initially, but trying to picture what Geoff would actually say, ruined any meaningful content, so this was made instead!Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!





	Sucking Dick is Classy

**Author's Note:**

> Geoff and Ryan! Because, why not! This was going to be way more fluffy initially, but trying to picture what Geoff would actually say, ruined any meaningful content, so this was made instead!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!

“Look who we have here, it’s the Kingpin himself. Ramsey.” An annoying voice says, mocking Geoff. He’s tied up on an uncomfortable chair, in the typical torture situation, with one of his captures pacing around him.

Geoff rolled his eyes, and shuffles in to attempt to find a comfier position, although the tight ropes leave little room to move.

The man doesn’t notice though, much to busy being occupied, bragging to himself about catching the leader of the Fake AH Crew. Geoff was simply visiting the shops, legally, got lost, and happened into the gang – if anyone in the crew found out about this, he’d never hear the end of it.

“Hey! You even listening to me, you’re trapped. I caught you. I win!” He yelled, pointing an old rusty knife at Geoff.

“Please don’t stab me with that,” Geoff sighs, wincing away from the object.

“Why? You scared old man? Scared of a little fucking knife!” He shouted again, clearly much to pleased about his situation.

“I mean, I haven’t had a tetanus shot recently, and I don’t want the rust to stain my clothes. Jack would kill me if I ruined another suit, and my boyfriend won’t be too impressed if I was hurt.” Geoff explained exasperatedly, not even attempting to conceal his pout.

This annoyed the man, who in turn, plunged the knife into Geoff leg. It was blunt, and painful, but Geoff has endured worse, so held in his grimace.

“Dude, I just asked you not to stab me. You must be dumb as dicks. I’m going to have to tell the Vagabond now.” Geoff mutters, noticing the subtle colour change draining from his capture’s face.

“Wait, the rumours are true? You hired the Vagabond?” He asks with disbelief.

“Fuck yeah I did, regularly suck his dick too!” Geoff answers with a laugh.

The door clicks open, and with perfect timing, the famous skull appears, and the Vagabond enters the room. Both their heads whip around to look at the figure, slowly approaching with an intimidating stance, only to sigh loudly, and put his hands on his head.

“Why do you always have to mention the dick sucking?” Ryan asks, voice muffled from the mask.

“Why not, it’s true.” Geoff laughs again, turning to look at the other guys face. As usual, his expression is priceless, a perfect mix between confusion and shock, before Ryan throws one of his own knives right into his head.

“Let’s go Mr. Vagabond. We have the classiest of dates to get too!” Geoff prompts, waiting impatiently for Ryan to untie him.

“My classy, or your classy?” Ryan questions, with a raised eyebrow under his mask.

“Obviously mine dude, we gotta keep that dick sucking story true!”


End file.
